Crush
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: Primeira vez que estou escrevendo Marksha Misha/Mark depois de ler algumas fics da Adne ela é ótima com esse pairing. É uma slash extremamente charmosa, na minha opinião, e sugiro a vocês que leiam antes de achar 'bizarro'.
1. Late

_Gostaria especialmente de dedicar essa história a Adne, uma grande pioneira nesse pairing (Mark/Misha), pelo menos a primeira que eu li (antes dela, não vi ninguém escrever)._

_Segundo, queria dedicar a fic a algumas pessoas especiais: Jess Bitencourt (linda *-*), David, quem inspirou mesmo sem querer a música que usei no capítulo, a Giuliana princess por betar, Flávia porque teve parte na escolha da música também! =P Amo vocês, povo!_

_E claro, ShiryuForever94, presente que a vida me deu! __Te amo, namorada xD._

_Diviritam-se! Mark e Misha são charmosos de escrever ;)_

**M&M**

**Capítulo Um**

**I hung up the phone tonight,**

(Eu desliguei o telefone esta noite,)

**Something happened for the first time, deep inside**

(Alguma coisa aconteceu pela primeira vez, profundamente)

**It was a rush, what a rush**

(Foi rápido, muito rápido)

O set de Supernatural ficava na saída da cidade de Vancouver, perto da auto-estrada que seguia para Whistler. Estava frio, escuro e as roupas sujas e mal cuidadas que vestiam o figurino de Lúcifer na série, não estavam dando conta do corpo bem feito de Mark Pellegrino.

- Eu realmente quero terminar isso logo hoje. – O ator loiro, alto e excessivamente sério quando se tratava de trabalho, falava para Jeremy Carver enquanto passava os olhos rapidamente pelo script onde tinha sua cena especificamente marcada.

- Todos queremos, Mark. – O diretor e produtor executivo daquele episódio dizia um pouco impaciente. – Mas Misha ainda não chegou.

Mark e Misha ainda não se conheciam pessoalmente. Apenas Mark o viu no screen, fazendo algumas cenas e, se sua visão não o enganava, talvez o tivesse visto uma ou duas vezes na sede da CW em Los Angeles falando com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Eric Kripke.

Desde que ouvira que iria contracenar com ele em apenas uma cena, não sabia explicar porque, mas sentia-se um pouco nervoso.

- Atrasado? – Mark provocou, num tom sarcástico. – É comum?

- Na verdade não. – Carver continuou, sentando-se na cadeira com o nome de Jensen Ackles. – É a primeira vez que isso acontece, na verdade...

Mark apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas. Ele não estava impressionado, na realidade, ele achava que não atrasar, era o mínimo que se poderia esperar. O que ele deveria pensar, afinal? "Nossa, que máximo, o cara nunca atrasa!" Não. Não mesmo.

Mas por que mesmo ele estava pensando naquilo?

Cena. Falas. Script. Certo.

- É... – Recomeçou Carver, olhando o relógio. – Vai ser a última cena, a de Lúcifer com Castiel... – Ele suspirou passando as mãos pelo rosto num sinal de cansaço.

Mark, por outro lado, só conseguia aumentar sua antipatia pelo ator de Boston.

**M&M**

- Droga de celular. – Misha, que a princípio teria todos os motivos para estar realmente furioso, apenas andava de um lado para outro da auto-estrada, com o carro parado.

Ele pôs o celular sem bateria no bolso e enterrou as mãos no jeans e encarou fixamente a frente do veículo, quem visse de longe poderia achar que ele queria fazer o carro ligar com o poder da mente.

Mas ele estava apenas mantendo a calma e tentando raciocinar o que faria. O que tinha tudo para ser uma via movimentada, àquela hora da noite não passava um ser humano sequer para ajudá-lo. O carro simplesmente parou e resolveu não funcionar mais. Ele entendia de carros, mas certamente que não era um grande conhecedor capaz de resolver o problema ali mesmo, até porque ele fazia idéia do que poderia ser, mas não tinha certeza absoluta.

Ele resolveu pelo menos entrar no carro por causa do frio, não havia muito o que fazer de qualquer forma.

E nessa espera, lá se foram cerca de duas horas.

Nessas horas ele agradecia por ter seguido a filosofia budista, afinal, qualquer outra pessoa normal já teria abandonado o veículo e seguiria a pé pela escuridão, no frio, apenas resultado da típica falta de paciência presente em todos os instintos humanos.

**M&M**

'**Cause the possibility that you would ever**

(Porque a possibilidade de um dia)

**Feel the same way about me**

(Você sentir o mesmo por mim)

**It's just too much, just too much**

(É simplesmente demais, demais)

- Esse cara só pode estar de brincadeira. – Pellegrino bufou mais uma vez andando em torno da equipe. O que o deixava um pouco mais assustador era justamente o fato dele estar "vestido" de Lúcifer.

- Olha, Mark, eu acho melhor cancelarmos por hoje. – Phill Sgriccia começou a dispensar os câmeras e toda a equipe enquanto falava com Mark. – Obviamente aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Misha não é de se atrasar. – Carver intercedeu pelo ator ausente. – Mas ele está com celular desligado.

- Victoria? – Sgriccia perguntou encarando Carver.

- Disse que falou com ele apenas no final da tarde e ele comentou que iria gravar agora. – Jeremy respondeu um pouco preocupado. – Mas não teve mais notícias.

Os produtores e parte do elenco de apoio que estava ali não evitou os olhares curiosos e ouvidos atentos à conversa dos três.

- Eu vou embora. – Mark disse irritado, mas conformado. – Já perdemos todo o foco de qualquer forma... – Ele se afastou, entrando no trailer de maquiadores, e os dois diretores não o impediram. Até porque ele tinha razão mesmo.

- Quer uma carona? – Rachel Minner gentilmente se aproximou do ator com quem havia conversado algumas vezes. Ela vestia o casaco e prendia os negros cabelos que davam charme a Meg.

- Não, estou de carro hoje. – Ele respondeu em frente ao espelho, tirando parte da maquiagem que usava para ser Lucifer. – Mas obrigado, Rach.

- Ok. – Ela sorriu e tocou de leve o ombro do colega enquanto saía.

Ele continuou focado no espelho tirando a grossa camada branca de maquiagem que era usada para empalidecer sua pele, as manchas escuras feitas embaixo dos olhos, alguns falsos machucados em todo rosto e...

- Acho melhor parar. – Rachel voltou rindo ao trailer tirando o casaco novamente.

- O que foi? – Mark perguntou curioso ao ver a moça soltar os cabelos e ajeitar em frente ao espelho.

- Collins chegou, vamos gravar. – Ela sorriu tranqüila e saiu normalmente. Mark suspirou furioso, direcionando o olhar para a porta do trailer que Rachel havia deixado aberta, presenciando algumas pessoas cercarem Misha Collins.

- Pellegrino! – Jeremy o chamou da porta do trailer. – Mudança de planos, vamos gravar.

- Eu tirei parte da maquiagem já. – O loiro tentou manter a calma, mas a verdade é que seu sangue estava fervendo de raiva.

- Molly vai retocar pra você. – Jeremy respondeu tranquilamente enquanto a maquiadora e ex-assistente de Jensen Ackles apontava a cadeira pra que ele se sentasse novamente.

Ele sorriu forçado, tentando não descontar sua frustração na moça.

**M&M**

**Why do I keep running from the truth?**

(Por que continua fugindo da verdade?)

**All I ever think about is you**

(Em tudo que eu penso é você)

**You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know**

(Você me deixou hipnotizado, tão fascinado, e eu só tenho que saber)

- Foi uma sorte o Luke ter passado! – Misha dizia para Phil Sgriccia, referindo-se a um dos estagiários que havia deixado o set e encontrado Misha na estrada.

- Se eu soubesse, teria liberado a crew mais cedo. – Sgriccia brincou. – Pode ir se trocar, Collins, vamos gravar.

- Está certo. - Misha respondeu encaminhando-se para o trailer de figurinos onde daria vida ao anjo mais popular da série.

- Mas o que houve com você? – Rachel acompanhou o moreno sorrindo.

- Meu carro! – Ele respondeu achando graça até. – Não sei direito o que houve... Acho que tem a ver com não abastecer sabe? – Ele fez uma cara engraçada e a atriz a sua frente riu.

- Acho que todo mundo um dia já passou por isso! – Ela respondeu. – Mas enfim, acho que talvez vamos demorar mais um pouco apenas... Mark vai ter que maquiar novamente...

- Ah, preciso falar com ele! – Misha respondeu enquanto tirava um dos pesados casacos de frio. – Não nos conhecemos ainda, e justamente hoje acontece isso...

- Tenho que confessar que ele não está com uma cara muito boa... – Ela disse, fazendo uma careta.

- Mesmo? – Misha arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Ele está de mau humor?

- Acho que tem mais a ver com seu atraso. – Rachel tentou dizer da forma menos agressiva possível, mas pelo que ela conhecia de Mark, ele estava realmente furioso.

Misha arregalou os olhos um tanto quanto surpreso. Ele conseguiu irritar alguém que nem conhecia ainda.

- Vou falar com ele. – Ele disse sorrindo um pouco sem graça.

- Boa sorte com isso! – Minner deu um último sorriso aberto e saiu, deixando espaço para Misha vestir-se.

**M&M**

- Mark, ajudaria se você parasse de se mexer. – Molly disse sorrindo, lá pela terceira vez já, devido a inquietação do ator californiano.

- Desculpe. – Ele repetiu e respirou fundo, estava um pouco mais calmo, mas não o suficiente.

- Está com algum problema? – Ela perguntou cordialmente, sem querer parecer intrometida.

- Estou cansado apenas. – Ele respondeu de olhos fechados, a cabeça apoiada do encosto da cadeira de maquiagem. – Quero ir pra casa.

- Entendo, todos estamos, Mark. – Ela dizia enquanto voltava a cobrir o rosto do loiro

- E aí esse _estrelinha_ resolve atrasar! – Ele bufou ao terminar a frase. – Já poderia estar em casa a essa hora...

- Na verdade fiquei sem gasolina. – A voz de Misha Collins ecoou pelo trailer, simpático. Ele ouviu, mas não se ofendeu. – Desculpe por isso.

Se Molly não tivesse passado uma quantidade tão grande de maquiagem, seria possível ver um Mark Pellegrino ligeiramente corado e sem graça quando abriu os olhos para encarar o moreno que agora vestia um conjunto de terno e gravata bagunçados e um sobretudo por cima.

Mantinha um sorriso calmo olhando Mark nos olhos, não sabendo bem porque, de repente, achou que ele tinha feições fascinantes. Preferiu acreditar que era por conta de Lúcifer. E logo se deu conta de que isso era ainda mais bizarro.

- Misha Collins. – Ele saiu de seus devaneios quando Molly se afastou de Mark dando espaço para que ele estendesse a mão na direção do loiro.

- Eu sei. – Mark respondeu um tanto quando seco. – Mark Pellegrino. – Ele complementou tentando não parecer arrogante, mas sem sucesso.

- Desculpe por isso. – Misha disse enquanto Mark apertou firme sua mão. Seria educado que ele levantasse da cadeira da maquiagem e cumprimentasse de maneira formal o colega. Mas não o fez, e Misha simplesmente achou que era pelo fato dele estar finalizando a maquiagem.

- O que houve com seu carro? – Mark perguntou um pouco mais calmo ao encontrar com os enormes olhos azuis de Collins.

- Fiquei sem gasolina. – Resposta simples.

- E antes de sair de casa não percebeu que tinha que encher o tanque? – Resposta sarcástica.

Misha desfez aos poucos o sorriso simpático. Não sabia o que o deixava mais surpreso: se a irritação de Pellegrino por causa de uma coisa estúpida ou se era a forma com a qual ele estava tratando uma pessoa que nem conhecia.

- Me desculpe, você tem algum problema comigo? – Misha perguntou do jeito mais humilde que conseguiu.

- Não. – O loiro respondeu se esforçando para parecer indiferente.

- Está pronto Mark. – De certa forma Molly sentiu-se aliviada ao terminar de por as última feridas sintéticas pelo rosto de Mark. O clima estava pesando.

- Obrigado. – Mark respondeu olhando para a maquiadora. – E desculpe o senhor Collins por fazê-la ter que repetir seu trabalho.

Ele levantou-se da cadeira após um sorriso sem graça da moça que percebeu o fato de Misha ficar atônito com a colocação. Ele não deu chance de Collins responder, apenas deixou o trailer e andou até Jeremy que posicionava algumas câmeras.

- Que foi isso? – Misha perguntou a Molly um pouco pasmo pela atitude grosseira e arrogante de Mark.

- Eu nunca vi ele desse jeito, Misha. – Ela respondeu tentando esconder o sorriso. – Quando gravaram Sympathy for the Devil e Free to be you and me, ambos estavam no set. Achei que já se conheciam. – Ela concluiu oferecendo a cadeira de maquiagem para Misha.

- Não. – Ele disse sentando-se em seu lugar e ainda pensando em Mark. – Na realidade gravamos em dias diferentes, é agora a primeira vez que vamos de fato ter uma cena juntos...

- Ah é claro! – Ela respondeu enquanto levemente tateava a pele do rosto do ator com algum pó compacto qualquer. – Feche os olhos.

- Ele realmente está desse jeito apenas pelo meu atraso? – Misha perguntou depois de fazer o que lhe fora pedido. – Quer dizer, tudo isso pra que? É uma cena simples, se dermos sorte, gravamos em dois, três takes...

- Misha, eu te adoro, mas só sou a maquiadora aqui, ok? – Ela brincou fazendo Misha rir. – Então pare de falar, preciso de seu rosto paralisado.

Ele ficou sério enquanto ela fazia seu trabalho. Mas definitivamente aquilo tudo tinha ficado na sua mente e estava lhe incomodando. O que era até uma grande coisa, já que Misha dificilmente prestava atenção em como as pessoas o tratavam. Na maioria das vezes, ele era sim muito observador, mas nunca o prendiam a nada. Um comentário, uma ofensa, um elogio... Ele simplesmente achava tudo muito normal e logo esquecia.

Mas Mark Pellegrino estava martelando na sua cabeça e, o pior disso tudo, era não saber porque. Ele não o conhecia.

**M&M**

**Do you ever think, when you're all alone**

(Você alguma vez pensou quando está sozinha)

**All that we could be, where this thing could go**

(Em tudo o que poderíamos ser, onde isso iria)

**Am I crazy or falling in love**

(Estou louco ou me apaixonando?)

Mark estava sentado em uma das cadeiras do set, não teve certeza, mas parecia pertencer a Jared Padalecki. Ele tentou concentrar-se em seu script, o repassava em voz alta.

- "Presumo que esteja aqui com os Winchesters...?" – Ele disse de olhos fechados, apenas entoando a voz serena do anjo caído. – "Lealdade... Uma qualidade rara nos dias de hoje."

- Mark, estamos prontos. – Phil Sgriccia passou pelo loiro tocando-o de leve no ombro. Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e levantou-se.

- "Não entendo o porquê de você estar lutando contra mim..." – Ele voltou a fechar os olhos e a concentrar-se em suas falas. – "Você... dentre todos os anjos..."

- "Você realmente tem que perguntar?" – Misha impostou a voz de Castiel, enquanto aproximava-se de Mark. O loiro abriu os olhos automaticamente se desconcentrando com a voz e a presença do ator de Boston.

Ele não respondeu, apenas encarou Misha que fez o moreno sentir-se um tanto quanto perturbado. Ele era bom em entender olhares das pessoas, mas Mark permanecia com aquele jeito muito exclusivo de olhar.

- Quer ensaiar? – Ele tentou parecer simpático diante do silêncio estranho que pairou entre os dois.

- Você precisa? – Mark respondeu ligeiramente debochado.

- Por que sempre responde minhas perguntas com outra pergunta? – Misha deu um passo na direção de Mark como se o desafiasse.

- Eu faço isso? – Mark respondo fazendo-se de desentendido num claro tom de provocação e Misha sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes. Mark sentiu um frio correr a espinha.

- Acho que é apenas impressão minha. – Misha respondeu debochando.

- Prontos? – Sgriccia interrompeu o "assunto" dos dois colegas, ambos assentiram com a cabeça e encaminharam-se para o cenário montado para a cena.

- Que clima hein! – Sgriccia disse baixinho para Jeremy.

- Sabe quem essas conversas desconfortáveis me lembram? – Jeremy comentou quando percebeu a mesma tensão entre os atores que Sgriccia.

- O que? – Perguntou o outro diretor.

- Season one de Jensen e Jared. – Jeremy concluiu e ambos riram acomodando-se em seus lugares para começar a filmar.


	2. Breakfest

_**I knew a girl**_

_(Eu conheci uma garota)_

_**Her name was truth**_

_(Seu nome era 'verdade')_

_**She was a horrible lier**_

_(Ela era uma mentirosa horrível)_

_**She couldn't spend one day alone**_

_(Ela não podia passar um dia sozinha)_

_**But she couldn't be satisfied**_

_(Mas não podia ficar satisfeita)_

Misha pareceu profetizar quando disse sobre o número de takes. Dois. E o erro foi um timing da Rachel Minner. Ele e Mark não erraram suas falas. Pareceu meio que estavam querendo competir. Mark certamente, Misha apenas foi "no embalo".

- Misha! – Rachel chamou pelo moço enquanto, finalmente desta vez, preparava-se para ir embora. – Como vai fazer com seu carro?

- Eu não sei! – Ele respondeu despreocupado. – Vou tentar conseguir uma carona até a cidade... Compro gasolina e volto.

- Eu juro que te ofereceria carona, mas acabei oferecendo pra todo mundo e estou com o carro cheio agora! – Ela disse sorridente, mas ligeiramente sem graça.

- Não se preocupe! – Ele disse sorrindo de volta.

- Boa noite, Misha! – Ela abraçou o moreno despedindo-se. – Ou bom dia, sei lá! Já está praticamente amanhecendo!

- Verdade! – Ele retribuiu o abraço e em seguida a moça se afastou.

Ele já vestia as próprias roupas, deixando de lado as que vestiam Castiel. Ele estava num canto isolado do trailer de figurinos e Mark Pellegrino não o viu quando entrou pra trocar de roupas.

O ator loiro olhou rapidamente no espelho, verificou se toda a maquiagem havia saído. E tinha, mas ele sabia que só sairia completamente depois que tomasse um banho e, Deus, como ele queria um banho agora.

Misha não sabia porque, mas permaneceu lá, em silêncio, olhando por cima de um enorme cabide cheio de roupas de outros personagens. Mark tirou a camisa suja que pertencia a Lúcifer e Misha deparou-se com as costas mais brancas que ele já havia visto. Ele podia ouvir que Mark murmurava alguma música enquanto desafivelava o cinto e tirava a calça gasta do figurino.

Ele andou alguns passos procurando onde havia deixado as próprias roupas, foi quando Misha pode perceber o quanto aquele homem era bonito, sexy e até colocava as próprias roupas como se fosse o dono do mundo.

Efeito dele ser o Lúcifer? É, Misha pensou que deveria ser. Ele esperou Mark estar completamente vestido para andar até ele.

- Ei. – O moreno fingiu estar surpreso. – Não vi você por aqui. – Ele sorriu e Mark apenas lhe devolveu um olhar indiferente com um meio sorriso.

Misha vestia agora o último casaco com o qual havia chegado no set. O sol estava quase nascendo, mas a manhã ainda era extremamente fria. Todo aquele silêncio de um Mark calçando os sapatos agora estava começando a perturbar Collins.

Ele olhou o lado de fora do trailer e percebeu que o set já estava vazio. Sim, lhe bateu um certo pânico pois agora ele não tinha com quem ir pra casa. Bem, até tinha, mas...

'_**Cause when you have everything**_

_Quando você tem tudo_

_**You have everything to lose**_

_Você tem tudo a perder_

_**She made herself a bed of nails**_

_Ela fez a própria cama de pregos_

_**And she's planning on putting it to use**_

_E está planejando usá-la._

- Ficou boa a cena... – Misha recomeçou sorrindo. – O que você achou?

Mark estava pronto. Olhou Misha nos olhos, aproximando-se um pouco mais dele. Misha sentiu que ele quase faria uma revelação do século pelo jeito fixo com que o encarava. O ator de Boston sentia-se ligeiramente hipnotizado por aquele olhar.

- Quer uma carona ou não? – Mark perguntou depois de alguns segundos de silêncio que sucederam a tentativa de Misha de puxar assunto.

- Se você... não se importar... – Ele respondeu após pigarrear pra voltar a realidade. – Mas posso pegar um taxi. Carreguei meu celular no trailer e...

- Vamos. – O loiro o interrompeu enquanto procurava as chaves do carro no bolso.

Misha apenas sorriu sem graça e o seguiu pra fora do trailer de figurinos. Ele tentou controlar o riso. Como aquele homem fazia aquilo? Não era normal, não mesmo. Ninguém deixava Collins sem graça, era bastante improvável que ele ficasse sem resposta ou agisse feito um adolescente falando com uma garota pela primeira vez.

Eles entraram no sedan preto que Mark dirigia. O loiro ajeitou-se no banco, ligou o rádio, que passou a tocar Dimonds in the inside, e pôs o cinto. Misha fez o mesmo e achou um tanto quanto excêntrico que Mark gostasse daquele tipo de música.

- Ben Harper... – Misha comentou e Mark apenas sorriu ligando o motor. – Não parece ser seu estilo...

- E qual você acha que é meu estilo? – Mark perguntou manobrando o carro do estacionamento até entrar na rodovia.

- Não sei... – Misha respondeu pensando um pouco. – Heavy metal? – Misha concluiu incerto e Mark riu alto olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos.

- Não acho que eu tenha idade pra ouvir esse tipo de coisa. – O californiano respondeu despreocupado. Ele recostou-se no banco relaxando ao encontrar-se com a reta da estrada que voltava a Vancouver.

- Existe idade pra música também? – Misha riu olhando Mark que segurou o riso mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Questão de se identificar... – Ele respondeu olhando Misha por alguns segundos e voltando a olhar pra frente de novo.

Misha, por outro lado, manteve o olhar sorrindo, olhando Pellegrino de perfil, como se reparasse em cada detalhe do rosto dele.

- O que foi? – Mark perguntou sentindo-se um pouco incomodado pela forma como Collins grudou os olhos nele.

- O que? – Misha perguntou distraído.

- Por que está me olhando? – O loiro olhou-se rapidamente no retrovisor para ver se tinha algo de errado com ele.

- Nada. – Misha respondeu sem graça. – É que tem pó compacto perto da sua orelha... – Ele arrumou uma desculpa qualquer para não parecer louco.

Afinal, ele era Misha Collins, ele vivia numa realidade alternativa que pertencia somente a ele. Pellegrino, que já havia sido advertido disso, imaginou que talvez fosse apenas um desses casos.

- Ah sim. – O loiro respondeu passando a mão pela lateral do rosto. – Banho... É só no que consigo pensar...

- Você mora aqui em Vancouver? – Misha perguntou tentando voltar a ser casual. Odiava quando não conseguia controlar o próprio comportamento.

- Não. – Mark respondeu tranqüilo. – Moro em Los Angeles. Mas tenho viajado muito pra cá e pro Hawaii...

- Ah _Lost_ certo?

- É. – Mark respondeu indiferente.

Silêncio. Só o barulho do carro andando tranqüilo pela reta imensa em direção a cidade. Ao redor, o cenário brindava-os com terrenos montanhosos e, à frente deles, as barras em brasa de um sol que começava a nascer. Misha suspirou olhando o belo pôr-do-sol. Mark virou-se discretamente percebendo que os olhos do moreno estavam cada vez mais claros por causa dos primeiros raios que atingiam a visão dele.

_**But she got diamonds on the inside**_

_(Mas ela tem diamantes dentro dela)_

_**She has diamonds on the inside**_

_(Ela tem diamantes dentro dela)_

- Ali. – Collins apontou para seu carro parado a frente no acostamento.

Mark pareceu voltar um pouco a prestar atenção na estrada e manobrou o carro do lado contrario onde o carro de Misha estava.

Ambos desceram do carro e foram de encontro ao carro de Misha parado na estrada. Mark riu ao perceber que era o mesmo sedan que o dele, apenas de cor diferente. De Mark era preto, de Misha vermelho.

- Bom gosto pra carros. – Mark brincou fazendo Misha rir da coincidência, abrindo o capô do carro.

- Então... – Misha começou apontando para o motor do carro parado. – O que você acha?

- Não tem nada de errado aí. – Mark respondeu dando uma olhada que, apesar de sutil, parecia ser de um verdadeiro perito. – Definitivamente é taque vazio.

Misha sorriu sem graça com a situação e, de repente, se importou com o tipo de desligado que Mark pensaria que ele era. Mais do que isso, num milésimo de segundo se perguntou porque se importava com o que o outro pensava.

- Que você sugere que a gente faça? – Misha perguntou um pouco perdido.

Mark olhou para o ator e teve vontade de rir, não podia negar que Misha parecia uma criança diante de um brinquedo novo que havia quebrado.

- Vamos... Eu te levo até a cidade e voltamos com gasolina. – Mark disse pacientemente.

- Cara, eu não quero te dar trabalho. Eu melhor eu pegar um taxi e...

- Vamos? – Mark o interrompeu novamente, igual da primeira vez. Misha sorriu mostrando todos os dentes.

- Mark eu acho que...

- Collins, está ficando frio, podemos andar logo? – Mark disse fingindo que Misha não havia sequer começado a falar.

Ele andou de volta até seu carro, dando as costas a um Misha um pouco transtornado e sem entender o porquê daquele 'desconhecido' lhe estar sendo tão prestativo.

_**A candle throws its light into the darkness**_

_(Uma vela lança sua luz na escuridão)_

_**In a nasty world so shines a good deed**_

_(Num mundo cruel ainda brilha uma boa ação)_

_**Make a sure the fortune that you seek**_

_(Tenha a certeza que a fortuna que você procura)_

_**Is the fortune that you need**_

_(É a fortuna que você precisa)_

- Ei, Mark... – Misha o chamou enquanto o alcançava no carro.

O loiro apenas virou-se parando de abrir a porta do carro. O dia já estava claro e Mark encontrou os claros olhos de Misha quase transparentes bem a sua frente. Se o conhecesse melhor, podia jurar que ele até parecia um pouco inseguro.

E lá vinha aquele silêncio constrangedor de novo. Aquele que durava cerca de cinco segundos. Como se ambos precisassem pensar demais antes de dizer alguma coisa.

- Collins...? – O californiano resolveu interromper já que Misha parecia olhar diretamente para sua boca.

- Ahn... – Misha voltou a sorrir e suspirar no fim. – Vai ficar em Vancouver até o teleplay do Kripke?

- Temos que ficar, não é? – Mark respondeu. Com uma pergunta. – Se ele não aprovar, temos que gravar de novo... É assim que funciona, certo?

Misha voltou a ter aquele olhar analítico sob Mark. O olhando ali, tão de perto, ele observou os traços rústicos que formavam o rosto másculo de Pellegrino. A barba mal feita, obviamente parte da caracterização do Diabo. O nariz perfeitamente formado, a boca carnuda, os olhos azuis, o cabelo bagunçado e...

- Collins! – Mark chamou atenção do moreno à sua frente provocando até uma vertigem no colega.

- Sim! – Misha apressou-se em responder. – Teleplay... Kripke... Aprovar... Isso.

- Que tem de errado com você? – O loiro franziu o cenho e olhou Misha um pouco mais de perto.

- Nada. – Misha sorriu sem graça mais uma vez desviando o olhar antes que enlouquecesse com aquele cheiro cada vez mais próximo.

- É... – Mark começou voltando a abrir a porta do carro. – Bem que me disseram que você era estranho...

Ele entrou no carro e Misha riu alto com a colocação. Não que ele não ouvisse aquilo todos os dias, mas ouvir de Mark Pellegrino era realmente uma novidade interessante. Ele encaminhou-se para seu lugar do banco passageiro.

**M&M**

Eles fizeram todo o processo de levar combustível ao carro de Misha e conversaram mais abertamente. Ainda havia uma certa barreira entre ambos ainda, mas parecia que mesmo depois de tudo, as circunstâncias fizeram o trabalho de uní-los.

Misha seguiu Mark pelo resto do caminho até o centro de Vancouver, onde estava o hotel em que ambos se hospedavam. O que foi até um pouco surpreendente para ambos, já que fazia mais de uma semana que eles estavam no Canadá e, não apenas isso, mas inclusive no mesmo hotel, e ainda não haviam se encontrado.

Mark parou em frente ao hotel, dando as chaves do carro para o manobrista. Alguns segundos depois, Collins fez o mesmo. Ambos pararam na calçada em frente ao hotel. Um parecia esperar que o outro tomasse a iniciativa para se despedirem.

- Então... Mark... – Misha começou dizendo, estendendo a mão na direção do colega. – Muito obrigado pela ajuda... – Ele concluiu sincero.

- Sem problemas. – Mark respondeu apertando a mão de Misha. – Me desculpe pelo mau humor mais cedo...

Misha sorriu, lembrando-se da cara amarrada e do sarcasmo de Mark antes de gravarem. Mark, pela primeira vez, sorriu aberto em retribuição. E aquele silêncio de novo. E as mãos que não haviam se soltado ainda. Novamente um esperava pela iniciativa do outro.

Soltaram-se. Ao mesmo tempo. Como se tivessem pensado juntos. O problema é que eles ficaram ali, pareceram buscar qualquer desculpa que fosse para continuarem a se olhar ali na calçada. Collins parecia não ter controle sobre a expressão de fascínio que sustentava, Pellegrino por sua vez, vasculhava sua mente buscando algo para dizer e fazer com que Misha permanecesse com aquele olhar.

_**Tell me why the first to ask**_

_(Me diga porque o primeiro a pedir)_

_**Is the last to give every time**_

_(Toda vez é o ultimo a dar)_

_**What you say and do not mean**_

_(O que você diz e faz não significam)_

_**Follows you close behind**_

_(Seguidores logo atrás de você)_

- Está com fome? – Mark perguntou tentando parecer casual, mas um pouco afoito.

- Morrendo. – Collins respondeu abrindo o belo sorriso novamente, como se o agradecesse por ter tido uma idéia brilhante.

A grande verdade era que Mark estava cansado, muito cansado. Pra cada parte de seu corpo que queria um banho quente e uma cama, outra queria ficar perto daquele homem tão incomum. Ele ouvira tanto falar em Misha Collins, as pessoas sempre falavam sobre o quão incrível ele era, inteligente e tinha opiniões bastante únicas sobre as coisas... Mas nenhuma dessas pessoas lhe disse o quanto ele era perturbador. O quanto aquele olhar era perturbador.

Eles entraram no saguão do hotel e seguindo logo para o hall onde serviam café da manhã. Frutas, pães, doces ajeitados em uma bela mesa com várias pessoas procurando seus lugares após servirem-se.

Eles procuraram uma mesa num canto mais afastado, perto da janela. Misha sentou-se e Mark sentou à sua frente. O moreno passou as mãos pelo rosto tentando esconder um bocejo e Mark sorriu do jeito quase infantil de Misha.

- Que tal só um café e umas panquecas? – O californiano sugeriu percebendo o cansaço do colega. – Também preciso de uma cama...

- Certo. – Misha respondeu agora segurando a cabeça com uma das mãos. – Eu estava pensando... Também estou indo a Los Angeles após o teleplay... quem sabe...

- Claro. – Mark respondeu antes de Misha concluir.

- "Claro"? – Misha riu do jeito afobado do outro. – Você nem sabe o que eu ia dizer...

- Ia sugerir que pegássemos o mesmo vôo. – Mark respondeu como se estivesse adivinhado a charada do século.

Misha riu fazendo Mark rir também. E o moreno percebeu o quanto aquilo estava se tornando estranho, incômodo e um bastante perturbador. E o pior, ele sabia que Mark sentia-se da mesma forma. E aquele silêncio novamente. E aquilo estava se tornando constante e Misha não gostava de perder o controle, Mark não entendia porque sentia-se daquela forma, e aquela troca de olhares estava cada vez mais intensa.

Ambos querendo dizer, fazer algo e não sabiam bem o que era e nem por onde começar. Alguma coisa nada normal estava acontecendo. Misha sentia-se atraído por aquela boca a sua frente, sentiu vontade de avançar em Mark ali mesmo, beijá-lo de verdade, principalmente porque Mark o encarava de uma forma que parecia lhe dizer que era exatamente aquilo que ele queria que o outro fizesse.

- O que você acha se a gente pegar um café e subir? – Mark perguntou quase sussurrando.

- Acho a melhor idéia de todas. – Collins respondeu no mesmo tom.

Parecia que finalmente haviam se entendido.

Eles levantaram da mesa e não, eles não pegaram café nenhum. Atravessaram o hall todo, e então o saguão sem dizer uma palavra. Silêncio no elevador. Décimo andar. Mark apenas sentia sua respiração aumentar a cada andar que o elevador passava.

O loiro estava achando tudo aquilo uma loucura sem sentido, só o que ele sabia é precisava jogar aquele homem ao seu lado em uma cama.

- Collins, eu...

- Eu sei, eu também. – Misha o interrompeu sabendo exatamente o que ele ia dizer.

O elevador parou. Décimo andar. Portas se abrindo.

Collins foi o primeiro a entra no corredor e, quase no mesmo segundo sentiu Mark o puxar pelo braço e fazendo-o encarar de perto, bem de perto. Ele sentia a respiração do outro bater em seu rosto, principalmente porque agora as mãos dele percorriam sua cintura e costas.

Collins se deixou levar por todo aquele momento na mesma hora em que sentiu o contraste da parede gelada do corredor e ao mesmo tempo o corpo quente e a boca molhada do outro ator invadir a sua.

_**Like soldier long standing under fire**_

_(Como um soldado em meio ao fogo armado)_

_**Any change comes as a relief**_

_(Qualquer mudança vem como um alivio)_

_**Let the giver's name remains unspoken**_

_(Deixe os nomes dos doadores lembrados anonimamente)_

_**She is Just a generous thief**_

_(Ela é apenas uma ladra generosa) _


End file.
